Holiday Comfort
by NinjaMoose
Summary: Tesla takes care of Nnoitora after he's had some of Gin's "special" holiday eggnog. NnoiTes


Just a little NnoiTes Christmas fic...

Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

* * *

Nnoitora didn't like the holidays very much.

He didn't like all the shiny decoration, didn't like the needles the multiple pine Christmas trees shed on the carpets, didn't like the warm, happy feeling the "pet" spread around Las Noches.

Pet-sama had tried to explain the concept of the winter holiday season, both eastern and western (or at least what she knew of it) and Aizen felt it necessary to decorate the palace up for Chirstmas. Mostly gold, deep reds, and dark greens complimented the dimly lit white rooms rather nicely. Fireplaces were lit and, Nnoitora admitted, those were nice. Then again, he liked fire in general.

Besides the fireplaces, the only thing he liked was something called "eggnog". Ulquiorra had actually bought it along with all the decorations, after being informed by the store clerk that it was a traditional holiday drink, and for one of the meetings, they all drank eggnog instead of the usual tea (except for Aizen, who silently demanded he be given his usual tea). Since then, Nnoitora couldn't get enough of the stuff. He even went so far as to have Tesla sneak to the living world and buy him some when the kitchen ran out.

Nnoitora lounged back on the couch in one of the living rooms, sipping a full glass of eggnog. The fireplace in the room was roaring. Nnoitora left the lights off so the fire was the only light in the room. For the first time since he defeated Nel he felt…happy. The delicious warmth, beautiful flicker of the flames, and smooth taste of the eggnog make him smile. His eye slipped half closed and laid down fully on the couch. Funny…this eggnog was different than the previous glasses he had drunk. Then again, Gin was the one to make it for him, instead of Tesla. He had said it was "special" eggnog, whatever that meant.

Nnoitora's tongue felt heavier and heavier the more nog he drank. His stomach felt woozy and he had a hard time staying awake. He was vaguely aware of someone coming in the room, and someone calling his name…

"N-nnoitora-sama?!"

Oh…

"Te-_HIC_-esla?"

Nnoitora saw a blurry Tesla kneel down next to him by the couch.

"Nnoitora-sama, what happened? Are you okay? You look terrible!"

Nnoitora hiccupped.

Tesla carefully tried to move Nnoitora, who fell over and draped himself over Tesla's shoulders. Tesla twitched a little as Nnoitora hiccupped into his chest. Eventually Tesla managed to drag Nnoitora to the hallway. Nnoitora reeked of alcohol. So did the empty glass of eggnog. Tesla sighed. This had to be why Aizen forbid the Arrancar to consume alcohol. Heck, alcohol in general was a rarity in Las Noches. Tesla heard Nnoitora groan and hiccup again and decided he wouldn't be drinking anything except for water for a long time.

Nnoitora made a gagging noise. He then pushed Tesla aside, slamming him into the opposite wall and made a dead run to the nearest restroom.

By the time Tesla could think straight again and made it to the bathroom Nnoitora had already thrown up most of the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Tesla ran over and pulled back Nnoitora's hair as Nnoitora started round two. Nnoitora was pale, even more pale than normal, except for the deep blush in his face and a look of pain.

When Tesla was sure Nnoitora was done he reached over and grabbed an unused toothbrush from one of the sink drawers and brushed Nnoitora's teeth and washed out his mouth.

Ten minutes later Nnoitora was laying in his bed, Tesla tucking him in.

"Hehe…" Another hiccup. The hiccups had become more few and far between now.

"Nnoitora-sama?"

"…_HIC_…Tesla…"

"Yes sir?"

"You put up with a lot don't 'cha?"

Tesla looked confused, "Sir?"

"This Christmas thing…_HIC_… It's about happiness right? About joy n' _HIC_ good will or somethin'? And here you are, cleanin' me up after I've puked my guts out…Way to spend the holidays huh?"

Tesla gave a weak smile. Nnoitora was, in his own twisted sort of way, apologizing. Tesla knew it was probably the alcoholic eggnog talking but still…

"Nnoitora-sama…I'm happy to serve you. As long as I can stay by your side, I am happy."

Nnoitora chuckled and leaned his head back in his pillow.

Tesla turned off the bedside lamp, the only light on in the room, and enjoyed the darkness for a moment. After a few minutes Nnoitora's breathing had slowed enough signaling he was asleep. In a moment of adrenaline, Tesla leaned over and lightly kissed Nnoitora's forehead, his prize for being a good fraction today, he thought and moved to leave.

Nnoitora's hand grabbed the back of his head.

Tesla began to panic, until Nnoitora's hand pushed Tesla's face right onto his. Nnoitora gave Tesla a long kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Tesla. And don't expect that kinda thing when I'm sober…"

* * *

Personnally, I don't like eggnog, and I don't drink, but I think Nnoitora would enjoy it occasionally, with Tesla to take care of him afterwords.

Review? :D


End file.
